the deeper the bond the better you fight
by dickgraysons
Summary: "the deeper the bond the better you fight," that's what they always said.


**title: **the deeper the bond the better you fight  
**chapter:** 1 (approx. 3902 words)  
**rating: **K+  
**characters/pairings:** generation of miracles, himuro tatsuya, takao kazunari, kasamatsu yukio, kagami taiga | aoki  
**summary: **"the deeper the bond the better you fight," that's what they always said.  
**disclaimer: **i don't own pacific rim nor do i own kurobasu gdi  
**author's notes:** the fandom just really needed this and i couldn't think of a proper title i'm really sorry

* * *

Kise awoke to the screen beside his bed flashing and beeping loudly, the light from the screen shining bright into his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, and groaned, before pressing some buttons on the screen, stopping the sound. He glanced at Aomine through bleary eyes, who obviously had slept very soundly through the ruckus their alert screen always caused.

His heart started to accelerate a little at the thought of fighting another Kaiju again, and he could feel the adrenaline start to pass through his veins, waking his tired body up. He walked quietly over to where Aomine's bed was, and gently shook the tan (and half-naked) body. "Aominecchi, it's time to wake up."

Aomine mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, and Kise shook him some more, whispering in his ear. "Aominecchi, come on, we're going to be late."

Aomine covered his eyes with his arm, and groaned. "Five more minutes, Kise." Kise rolled his eyes, and said a soft "fine" before he prepared to walk to the small bathroom they had in their bunk. He stood up quietly, but as he was about to take a step away from the bed a strong arm went around his waist, and forcefully pulled him down.

Kise's face collided with Aomine's muscled chest, and he breathed in Aomine's scent. He smelled like mint; the men's body wash that Aomine had been using ever since Kise first bought it for him because he liked the smell.

"Aominecchi let go of me," Kise tried to wiggle out of Aomine's grip, but Aomine's arm held him down tightly, making Kise grin despite the fact that they were probably going to be so late and Akashi was probably going to murder them for holding the whole team back.

"Goddamn it Aominecchi," he rolled his eyes playfully. "We need to go now, this time it's five Kaijus." Aomine groaned once more, and then his arm loosened. Kise smiled, and lifted his head to Aomine's. "Good morning Aominecchi." he gave Aomine a gentle kiss on the lips. Aomine kissed him back hungrily, before saying a gruff "mornin'."

Kise lifted Aomine's arm off of him, and he walked to the bathroom. He was already fully dressed in their uniform, but he needed to brush his teeth really quickly, before heading out to their Jaeger. When he was done, he left the bathroom to see Aomine groggily putting on his uniform. He always loved the way the black t-shirts and long black army pants they wore fit Aomine so nicely. He sat down on his bed and began lacing up his boots, and when he was done he shouted across the room, "Aominecchi, I'm going to go there first!"

Aomine didn't answer, but Kise knew he heard. He was just too tired in the mornings to properly give a reply. Kise gently opened the heavy metal door to their bunk, and closed it behind him, before he stuffed his hands into his pocket and made his way to the room in the Shatterdome where Japan's Jaegers were kept.

He greeted a few people that recognised him on the way there; after all he was pretty famous among the Jaeger pilots. Not that the others weren't famous, it was just that he was the prettiest amongst all of them. He stood close to the railing, admiring the piece of work that one of his best friends, Kasamatsu, had created especially for him and Aomine. Diablo Upsilon, a Mark-6 Jaeger.

Kise always felt his heart soar whenever he looked at Diablo. She (yes, a she) was like his and Aomine's baby. They loved her as much as they did each other, and sometimes they even took over the jobs of maintaining the Jaeger and repaired her themselves. Kise loved the times where they would literally spend hours getting her to work right, and by the time they finished they would both be so dirty, and oil streaks covering Kise's face would have done Aomine's skin colour proud.

He headed to the control room, where all the others were already at. He glanced at Midorima and Takao in their orange pilot Drivesuits, already at the ready for the mission. Midorima looked exceptionally like a carrot today. Kise snickered silently; before he caught sight of Murasakibara slumped lazily on a spinny chair, and Himuro standing at his side, talking to a colleague. Kagami and Kuroko were nowhere in sight, and Kise didn't even need to ask to know that they were probably late. Again.

Then again, Aomine was late too, so Kise couldn't really say anything about them. He headed to where the others were standing, waiting for their team commander to begin speaking. Akashi was settling some things with Sakurai, his assistant. The poor soul looked so afraid under the man's glare, Kise felt sorry for him. He almost wanted to swoop in like a hero to save the damsel in distress, but then _he_ would be the one getting into trouble with Akashi afterwards. It was better to just let the boy handle his own against Akashi.

He excitedly greeted Midorima and Takao, and Takao had smiled back and replied, but Midorima had only remained silent and adjusted his glasses. At least he didn't tell him to 'go die'. Kise was pretty sure the man under the tsundere exterior just wanted to hug him and go "I love you, Kise!" before going on to talk to him about how much he cared for him and here, have your lucky item of the day so you won't die or something.

Kise Ryouta the ever optimistic soul.

Kise was about to turn and start talking to Murasakibara, who was snacking out of a bag of a potato chips, and Himuro, who looked a little annoyed at Murasakibara's food choice of the morning ("Really, who eats potato chips in the morning? That's unhealthy as hell!"), when Akashi started speaking.

"Ryouta, where's Daiki?"

Kise fidgeted a little under the unnerving stare of their commander. "Uh, he's on his way here, Akashicchi."

Akashi blinked, before saying, "Really, Ryouta. You should have learnt by now that you need to supervise Daiki in everything he does so that he doesn't hold up-"

Kise felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, and a drawl in his ear. "Who said I was holding everyone up?"

Kise smiled as he felt a peck on his cheek before the arms left his waist, and said, "Both of us present, sir."

Akashi sighed a little exasperatedly, and nodded. "Now, where's Taiga and Tetsuya?"

Kise turned to Aomine and whispered, "I took a look at Diablo, and she looks gorgeous. I can't wait to take her out today. Can you?" He gripped Aomine's hand, and Aomine only smirked. Of course he couldn't either. They had given her that fresh coat of paint just three days ago themselves, and they had added their own little touch to the back of the Jaeger. A mildly visible skull-and-crossbones carved into the metal meant to withstand blows from monsters that weighed thousands of tons. Kasamatsu had reluctantly allowed them to mar his precious robot with a machine that they had hazardously tried to use.

Keyword here being 'tried', and the skull-and-crossbones ended up being all wonky but it was Aomine's and his own special touch to Diablo and he loved it nonetheless.

Akashi started to brief them on their mission, and Kise continued to hold on to Aomine's hand as he listened to Akashi attentively. "This time we have two Otachis, two Yamarashis and one Slattern. They appeared at around 2 A.M. this morning at the borders of Japan, and have attacked the nearby areas. I want Diablo Upsilon to handle the Slattern, Helios Nu to tackle the two Yamarashis, and Brutus Scimitar and Willow Juno to handle one Otachi each. I'll give you further instructions later. For now the 6 of you will try to settle the bigger problems at hand, while we wait for the Helios Nu pilots to arrive. Head to where your Jaegers are right now, and start preparing."

The moment Akashi finished speaking all of them started to walk towards the bases where their Jaegers were being held at. Kise was literally trembling from the excitement at facing another Kaiju. He had always been like this, since Aomine and him finally got their own Jaeger when they graduated from the Academy as two of the top Rangers in Japan's Shatterdome, along with the others going on the mission right now.

The pilots of the four Jaegers had been assigned on missions together ever since, especially when the cases were as serious as two Category III and Category IV Kaijus, and the final one, a Category V. They had had one mission that was a little less serious than this, and it had taken them about a whole day to defeat them. The eight of them had barely gotten out alive as well. Akashi had finally thought of a plan that managed to save them in the end, and that was how they succeeded. Since then the eight Jaeger pilots and Akashi Seijuuro had been labelled a name that Kise was frankly a little embarrassed to even admit to be a part of, the Generation of Miracles.

In fact, all of them had been in the same class in Jaeger Academy. It was just that Himuro, Kagami, and Takao didn't manage to be in the top ten of the class, but that didn't matter. They managed to work so well with their respective partners that it made them equally powerful as the rest of them. That was the power of the drift compatibility that existed between the different pairs of Jaeger pilots.

Kise actually still remembered the first time Aomine and him realised that their drift compatibility with each other was the best among all their fellow Ranger trainees. Their trainer made everyone spar each other one by one in the Kwoon Combat Room, and Kise and Aomine had each defeated every one of their opponents until they had only each other left. Kise had managed to hold his own against Aomine, until Aomine finally managed to gain the last point and finally won the spar. Sweaty and red-faced, Kise had lay panting on the floor, when Aomine had helped him up, and Kise knew, just by instinct, that this was going to be his partner pilot.

Apparently Aomine thought so too, and they slowly began to become friends, and training partners. When the time came for their first time to Drift together and create a neural pathway between both their brains, melding their brains together and sharing memories and emotions to become one, they were both so comfortable with each other that it went smoothly and without a hitch, neither one of them latching on to a memory and staying frozen in it. In fact, their first Drift was one of the most smooth-sailing amongst all the newly-appointed Jaeger pilots. They were one of the strongest duos, and that was probably why Akashi chose them to tackle the Slattern, the Category V Kaiju.

Kasamatsu and other assistants helped Kise and Aomine put on their navy blue and yellow coloured Drivesuits, and then Kise could hear the suits being screwed into place. Kasamatsu took Kise's spinal clamp out of its case, and then standing in front of Kise he looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Come back all right, okay?"

Kise grinned at the care that his friend and senior was showing him, saying, "Of course, Kasamatsu-senpai!" He attempted to give Kasamatsu a gigantic bear hug in his armour, which completely failed. Kasamatsu grimaced at the effort, before giving Kise back a one-armed hug and moving behind Kise to place the spinal clamp on Kise's back.

He could feel the familiar sensation of the spinal clamps being placed into the armour of their Drivesuits, and he glanced at Aomine once more. "Be safe, Aominecchi."

Aomine smirked at him, and said, "When have I not been, Kise? Don't worry; we're the best out there, aren't we?"

Kise rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "All right, just don't blame me if-" Kise was cut off by a kiss, and he deepened the kiss for a few more seconds, before Aomine moved away. Kise, flushed, looked around at the people moving all around them trying to make the finishing touches to Diablo before they left. All of them looked utterly nonplussed, completely used to the pilots' public displays of affection before they put on their helmets and entered the Conn-Pod of the Jaeger.

Aomine smirked even more at Kise's flushed face, and put on his helmet. Kise quickly put on his helmet as well, to hide his blush from the people all around them. Aomine just loved to do this kind of embarrassing things in front of people who probably didn't want or need to see these kinds of things.

He quickly followed Aomine into the Conn-Pod and stepped onto the footplates located in the middle of the room. He waited patiently for everything necessary to be attached to his body, and then tapped on the screen that flashed in front of him. "Akashicchi, Akashicchi!"

Akashi's voice came on, and Kise heard the sigh in his voice at hearing the overly-excited man. "Yes, Ryouta?"

"Aren't you going to wish us luck?"

"I strongly believe you and Daiki do not require luck, but nonetheless I suppose it's tradition to do so. Good luck to you two and Diablo."

Kise grinned, and Aomine couldn't help but mutter a small "tch" after hearing Akashi's words. "Thanks, Akashicchi! We'll make you proud!"

Akashi didn't reply, and Kise stood at ease while waiting for the maintenance crew to finish up the preparations for releasing the Jaeger from the base. When it was all finally done, Kise felt the stomach-flipping feeling that people got when they went on rollercoasters, as Diablo's head was dropped down below.

As soon as Diablo's head was attached to her body, Akashi ordered for the neural handshakes to be started, and Sakurai's voice came on. "S-starting neural handshake in 15 seconds." Kise breathed out deeply as he focused on Sakurai counting down, and Aomine said in his drawl of his, "You ready?"

Kise turned to look at him, and replied, "Yes, of course. As ready as I'll ever be," his eyes softened. "I love you, Aominecchi."

"Love you too, Kise."

Kise turned back to face the front, satisfied at the uncommon declarations of love that Aomine had for Kise that he had just given him. Kise closed his eyes, and as he heard the words 'neural handshake initiated' he felt the familiar surge of Aomine's memories flashing through his brain, seeing all of Aomine's childhood, his first times, their first times, and everything else he could ever know about his boyfriend. There was nothing he didn't know about Aomine, and as was Aomine about him.

Sakurai spoke, "Neural handshake is stable and very strong." Kise relaxed as the computer automatically lifted his left hand which was connected to the mainframe, waiting for both hemispheres to be calibrated. Once that was done, he and Aomine lifted up both their hands automatically, and Kise immediately understood what Aomine wanted to do. He could technically read Aomine's mind after all. Rubbing their hands together, they bumped Diablo's right fist into her left palm, and listened to Akashi's orders.

"The Slattern is about 3 kilometres away from you. Make your way there, and do not allow it to go further into the city anymore. Do anything you can to stop it."

"Roger," both of them immediately responded. They lifted their legs, moving them forward as if they were walking, and in response, Diablo moved as well. They were doing it in silence, as they always did, because they didn't need to talk to be able to know what move they were going to make next.

As they came closer the Slattern emerged out of the water, and the water droplets slithered off its thick leathery skin. The only thing Kise even took note of was that fact that this Kaiju had _three_ goddamn tails. He had seen this Kaiju in pictures and books, but he had never seen it in real life before. The thing was lethal, and Kise knew it. He knew it so well.

Aomine seemed to sense the fear rising in him, and he spoke, "Kise, relax. We can do this. The bastard's going down."

Kise took a deep breath, and tried to calm his nerves down. He closed his eyes, and then opened his eyes and nodded at Aomine. They lifted their fists to the front of their chests, and braced themselves as the Slattern came closer towards them. As predictable as Kaijus were, the moment it saw Diablo it ran towards them. When the Slattern came closer, both of them glanced at each other, and swung their right fists as hard as they could. They had done this so many times, used this tactic so many times that it was almost like instinct to them both. Kise wasn't even actually aware of the fact that they were punching the Slattern like they always did.

The Slattern screeched, and the both of them swung their left arms this time. Kise ignored the condensation forming on the inside of his helmet every time he breathed out; he needed to focus on this fight right now. They were both going to come out of this battle alive, Aomine said so. They weren't the best for nothing, right?

_"Let's use the swords now," _Kise heard Aomine's voice in his head. Kise nodded, in his head or literally he didn't know, but he heard the chain swords, put into Diablo by Kasamatsu, sliding out from where they were on her arm. He balled his hand into a fist, and when the Slattern headed straight towards them again, Diablo's right hand went towards the gut of the Slattern.

The Slattern screeched again, and Kise winced. Honestly the screeching of the Slattern was grating on his nerves. It was oddly unnerving and satisfying at the same time, and Kise didn't know whether he wanted to cry or to smile at the fact that they were inflicting damage on the Kaiju.

The both of them retracted their hands, and the Slattern's blue blood glistened brightly in the moonlight on the right chain sword of the Jaeger. The Slattern turned around, and for a moment Kise thought that the Kaiju was about to retreat; but when did that ever happen?

The Slattern was faster than they both expected, and however fast the both of them could think or could move, the Slattern was faster. Its three tails slammed into the left side of their Jaeger, and Kise was thrown off from the impact. His body got jerked around the Conn-Pod, and he felt pains in his ribs, struggling to take a breath and stop his hand from trembling. His eyes started to water from the pain, and he was probably starting to hyperventilate until he heard Aomine.

"Kise, are you okay? Stay with me, baby. I need your help on this one."

Kise breathed in and out, and managed to stutter out a reply, "I-I'm fine, Aominecchi." He was trying to ignore the pain, and he tried to make his eyes focus on the screen in front of him.

When most of his vision cleared up he gave Aomine the thumbs-up, and Aomine nodded in reply. Aomine engaged the Plasmacaster that they had on the Jaeger, and shot the Slattern in the area where they had just stabbed him. The Slattern cried in pain, and it started to slow down as it came towards them for a third time. It limped its way towards them, and as Aomine was preparing to take another shot, the Slattern did something that both of could never have foreseen.

It fell. The Slattern fell. Kise couldn't discern anything but the extreme pain he felt in his ribs, but Aomine's elated cry rang in his head, or his ears, he didn't know, but Aomine was happy, and he smiled. _"We did it, Kise, we did it!"_

Kise nodded, but Aomine started speaking again, "Kise, we need to check if this thing is still alive. Can you bear with it for a few more minutes?"

Kise nodded once more; he was in too much pain at this point of time to speak. He forced himself to take steps forward together with Aomine, and they both held their right hands out, so Aomine could hold the Plasmacaster out just in case the Slattern was still alive. "Be careful, Daiki," he heard Akashi say.

When they approached the Slattern they both lifted their right leg to prod the Slattern, but after they prodded it for a few times Aomine declared it dead in their heads. They retracted the Plasmacaster, and Kise smiled through the pain. Aomine turned to Kise with a grin on his face, and Kise can't help but be transfixed by his expression. What he didn't fathom was why Akashi was speaking because he never interfered with what Aomine and Kise unless it was especially necessary, and why did he sound so panicked-

It was like everything was in slow motion, and he watched as claws pierced through the walls of the Conn-Pod, and as the upper right side of Diablo got ripped off the entire Jaeger.

Kise momentarily forgot about the pain in his ribs, as his brain processed what just happened. The Kaiju was intelligent; it played dead to make Aomine believe it was dead before striking. Aomine's side of the Jaeger just got ripped away from his. He saw what flashed through Aomine's mind as that happened. It gave him aches in the head and the heart, and he didn't like it one bit. Not one bit.

What was pain? What was this numb feeling he was feeling in his entire being right now? Was that it? Pain. Hurt. A wave of anger came over him, and he growled. His face was wet, his eyes were blurry, but he was seeing only red. He clenched his fists, and released the remaining chain sword in the arm he controlled.

He had no idea what was going through his brain; perhaps nothing was going through his brain, now that Aomine was ripped away from their neural bridge. All he knew was that he was slicing through the damn thing, relishing the sounds it made as the blade cut through the skin and flesh of the Slattern.

When he realised it was finally dead, he staggered, and fell onto one knee. He felt something wet trickle down from his nose, but what was worse was the liquid trickling down from his eyes. He ripped himself away from the Jaeger's mainframe, and he knew Akashi and Sakurai were listening to his cry and heave in pain. Was he sad?

No, he was heartbroken.

"The deeper the bond the better you fight." That's what they always said in the Jaeger Academy, what the commanders always used to say to every trainee who was finding their drift-compatible partner.

But perhaps the deeper the bond the more painful it was as well.

* * *

**A/N:** i realised this sounded utterly retarded after i wrote it  
there are so many loopholes and stuff ;A;  
but anyway i swear i don't really know what i was writing at 2A.M. in the morning  
who knows i might actually write a sequel ha ha ha sadist!qing might strike again


End file.
